rustyheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rusty Hearts
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Rusty Hearts Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello Heya, I've seen you started a wiki on Rusty Hearts. Are you still active btw? vegeance 22:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Requesting Admin and Bureaucracy Rights If you're still active, I request bureaucracy rights and admin rights so I could better help the wiki ^^ Some things like mediawiki .css pages/.js pages/requesting mediawiki extensions and AutoWikiBrowser or deleting test pages requires those rights. Thanks again. vegeance 23:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, it seems you logged in at 08:57 August 21 but you haven't replied yet. I'd like to be able to edit restricted pages like Mediawiki:Wikia.css and Mediawiki:Wikia.jss to import scripts/etc which would be useful for wikiwide modifications but I can't as a user, that is why I'm requesting admin and bureaucracy permissions. I have edited thoroughly so far and wish to further contribute if possible. vegeance 16:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Wiki redesign Hi, I'm Paweł "Ausir" Dembowski of Wikia's Content Team. I have designed a new skin for the wiki. I hope you like it! Ausir(talk) 14:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i'm new to Rusty Hearts wiki, the layout is fantastic, and i've added an accesory page with basic info and added a PvP Dev Diary. :) I'll be getting stuck in much more and be on the hunt for information as much as possiable. If thats okay of course!